bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerodynamic Adventure
Plot When Mermaid Coral's model plane flies out of control Gil,Deema,Zach and Leah must work together and go up in the sky to save them in time for the air show. Trivia Transcript (The episode starts off with Mermaid Coral controlling the model plane.Her friends watched.) * Molly: "This is fun isn't it Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "It sure is.I always dreamed of flying in the Model Plane." * Gil: "Flying through clouds like these." * Goby: "I really want to fly high in the sky." * Oona: "Me too." * Molly: "I love flying in the sky let's do this then." * Mermaid Coral: "Okay." * Deema: "But Mermaid Coral we all can't go someone has to stay here and operate the model plane." * Mermaid Coral: "You're right Deema.That leaves you in charge of ground crew.Looks like we need three more volunteers to stay with Deema." * Zach: "We'll stay and watch." * Leah: "We do that all the time." * Gil: "I'll stay here." * Mermaid Coral: "Okay time to get ourselves small.Hit It Zach and Leah." * Zach: "Us." * Leah: "Okay Mermaid Coral." * Zach: "Alright Everyone get ready and say Adventure." * All: "Adventure." (They shrunk Mermaid Coral,Gil,Goby,Oona and Deema.) * All: "Wow.Amazing.Love it." * Molly: "This is awesome." (They get on board the plane model.) * Gil: "Uh guys I think we forgot the parachute." * Mermaid Coral: "No need for a parachute guys.Not when I'm named the World War 1 Flying Ace." * Goby: "C'mon Mermaid Coral.Remember we got to be at the air show before it begins." * Mermaid Coral: "I know but we're going where nobody has ever gone before.Up in the sky." * Gil: "Are you sure." * Mermaid Coral: "Of course." * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "Everyone ready." * Mermaid Coral: "All systems are a Go." * Gil: "Contact." * Deema: "Roger that." * Mermaid Coral: "Get ready for a fun filled high flying adventure." (They flew high in the sky.) * Gil: "Have a nice flight." * Oona: "We're flying." * Deema: "Everything is great up there guys." * Gil: "Can I have a try." * Zach: "Of course Deema." * Leah: "But be careful." * Deema: "I will.Okay I wonder how high it will go." (The model plane flies higher.) * All: "Whoa." * Oona: "Huh.Why are we slowing down." * Molly: "I think it must be the stall.When a plane's nose goes up and tilts like this it's called a stall.It mans stop flying." * Goby: "Wait.If we stop flying that means we'll start," * All: "Falling." * Deema: "The plane's falling guys.Hurry." (The plane flew high in the sky.) * Gil: "That was close." * Deema: "We got it up just in time." * Mermaid Coral: "Look at the view." * Gil: "You'd better bring them down Deema.It's almost time for the air show." * Deema: "Okay guys.Now where's a good place to land the plane." (Suddenly the antenna got busted.) * Mermaid Coral: "Did the antenna broke." * Molly: "Yep.Without it.The plane can't get any directions." * Goby: "Do something Mermaid Coral.You got us into this." * Mermaid Coral: "I wish I knew." * Deema: "What are we gonna do guys." * Zach: "I don't know." * Leah: "Me neither." * Gil: "This never happened like that." * All: "Guys.Do something.Get us down." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures